


Some not so scary stories in the cave

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clextober19 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anya never die, Clarke and Lexa defeat Mount Weather together, Clextober 2019, F/F, Lexa never betray Clarke in the mountain, October 23 - Day 9: Scary Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Lexa hanging out with Clarke friends on their Halloween celebration, the story of “Captain Fidalgo” starts the round of scary stories of the Night.





	Some not so scary stories in the cave

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t made any of the others Clextober days, but I like this one, and I know i’m late, but I just found out about it today so I’m gonna make this one and the one of today.  
I hope you like it, and i’m sorry about my english.

_ **October 23-Day 9: Scary Stories.** _

It was a calm night at the outside of TonDC, so calm that Lexa made it to scape from Titus and join Clarke to a little meeting with her friends. Now that they weren’t at war, Lincoln had said that they could made it in his cave.

Clarke had explained to Lexa that they were going to make a celebration to something called _Halloween_, Teh Commander would had ask some more questions, but Clarke started to undress herself just in front of her.

In the way to he cave, Clarke explain better of what it was about, she said that before they lived on the Ark, in earth was celebrate the _“Day of the Dead”,_ With the time the tradition change , and it made a costumbre to tell scary stories and wear costumes of monsters. In the Ark, the part of the costumes wasn’t possible because of the lack of clothes to créate them, but the stories continued, both olds and news.

Lexa didn’t expect to see so many people when they arrive, by side Lincoln and Octavia, there was Gina and Bellamy, Jasper, Maya, Harper, Monty, Miller and Murphy.

She already knew everyone, after defeat Mount Weather, solve some things with the Clans and include Skaikru to the Coalition, (And make her oficial her relationship with Clarke), she start to hang out with Clarke’s friends. At the beginning it was weird, because they just look at her as the Commander, and were kind of scared of her (Except for Raven, she wasn’t scared at all), but after a while they all got used to her presence.

Everybody said hi and they settled around the fire in the middle.

“Where is Raven?” Harper ask to anyone who wanted to answer.

Lexa look at Clarke, same that Octavia and Lincoln, just that the last two had Little wise smiles.

“She’ll arrive soon… she had to go for someone else…” Lexa frowned, not understanding who else would be left.

“You better haven’t started without me” they hear Raven from outside the cave and then lower- come on cheekbones, there are no monsters inside.

When Raven get inside, followed by Anya, Lexa's eyebrows almost collided with the roof of the cave.

“There you are, here I thought you would never _come”_ Octavia joked looking at Raven subjectively.

“Go float yourself, O.”

Octavia and Clarke started laughing, while Raven sat down in the Little space left on the circle and tells Anya to sit behind. Anya did what she told her and also, for the surprise of everyone, she put her arms around Raven’s stomach and crushed her chin in the shoulder of the brunette.

Nobody play attention to them when Miller stand up and ask for everyone attention. “Okay, have you here about the massacre in Alpha station?”

“No” answered most of them, Bellamya was nodding, and Octavia, for the other side made a little pause.

“Wait, let me explain it to Lexa, Lincoln and Anya. In the ark we had stations to separate and organisation it, the Alpha station it's like the central one, where it worked the conceal.” The tree of them nod in gratitud.

“Well listen, it wasn’t long after unity day, right? Generation one didn’t know that they were leaving the ground forever, some of them lost their minds.” Miller left a moment of suspense silens.

“So, there's this one guy. Brazillian. Captain Fidalgo, that was his name, he started to see his dead wife and kids in his dreams. They were all burned up from the bombs. He told the ship´s doc… that they looked like demons.” Clarke, curled up into Lexa’s side, The Commander notice the Little tremor, and she put an arm around her shoulder.

“After a while, he started seeing them when he was awake, too… he would beg, and, beg, and beg that they leave him alone, just to stop, right?” Miller raised the volume of his voice, and Lexa could see how Raven curled even more into Anya's front.

“They said the only way they’d leave him alone…is if he di done thing…”

“What?” Harper ask expectant.

“Kill”

“That’s easy” Anya and Lexa said at the same time, and then Raven and Clarke turn around at the same time, for a side Raven look at Anya and after a while she just kiss her, hard; and for the other side Clarke just give Lexa a killer look, that she answered with a short kiss in her lips and and apologetic smile.

All the rest just laugh at both of the couple.

“Well, so, he knew it was the only way, so his weapon of choice, a metal hook. So, he murdered 11 people in one night. He gutted them and strung them up in the mess. The worst part of it, when the guards found him… he was cut into pieces, too. He wrote a single Word with his own blood on the floor, with the arm he didn’t hack off… ‘demons’” just in that moment a lightning echoed out of the cave, and almost everyone jumped a Little.

“Anyways, you know that, uh, that scraping sound we heard at Alpha station sometimes?... some say that’s Fidalgo's ghost, dragging his metal hook along the walls…” he whisper the last part. “Begging the demons to stop, but they never do, and he’s back looking for his next… VICTIM!”

Some of the ones around the circle, jump a little, like Clarke. Lexa couldn’t stop herself for smiling to the cuteness of her girlfriend.

Some others laugh at the reaction of Brian, who actually screamed, and was curled to himself in fear.

Then Anya ask. “Wait, that’s all? That’s the scary story?”

“Do you have a better one?” ask Jasper, and before the look Anya gives him he said sorry and look away.

The rest of the night was related for Anya, Lincoln, and sometimes Lexa, about the actual scary stories of the ground, Panua, The Dark Commander, The ships of the sky, the phenomena of the desert, and a lot more.

The Grounders weren’t at all complain with talk all night, neither with the reaction that everyone was having, especially Raven, Clarke, and Octavia, that curled more and more into their sides.

They decided to close it, when it was late and everyone wanted to sleep. Octavia and Lincoln stay in the cave, and the rest walk back to TonDC, were Raven was disposed to lend the Rover for the rest, so they could go back to Arkadia.

Once they were there Lexa and Clarke were quick to go back to Lexa’s tent, Lexa needed to attend to a meeting the next morning, and with the look Clarke was giving her, she was clear that her night wasn’t over just yet.

Even if she didn’t had sex, Lexa really enjoyed her night a lot.

When they get to the tent, Clarke was already undressing herself, but when the, wind blew loud and did weird sounds, Clarke put everything back, and curled into Lexa’s arms. Everytime something sounded outside the tent, Clarke curled closer to Lexa in bed.

And there was no other place were she wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had liked, again i'm sorry for my english, thank for reading and comments alr always well received.


End file.
